It has been found that the switch of the conventional flashlight on the market is mounted on the neck portion thereof. However, the structure of such switch is easily damaged and should be improved. Hence, various kinds of switch for flashlights have been developed, but none of them are satisfactory in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a flashlight which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.